everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/20 Questions to Ask Your OC--Liv Mercybringer
Late to the party, but I'm going to hop on this bandwagon with Liv. Question #1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? Honestly, my original source of inspiration for wanting to make a valkyrie came from reading Rick Riordan's "Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard" series. The valkyrie Sam was one of my favourite characters (which is weird since my favourite characters are pretty much always guys) and I thought making a valkyrie would be really fun. Then, of course, I saw Thor: Ragnarok and the scene with all the valkyries flying in on their pegasi to fight Hela increased that desire even more. Finally, when WiseUnicorn created Astrid Hedwig, I caved. Astrid seemed like such an awesome leader-type that I wanted to give her someone to lead (and be a total polar-opposite-yet-best-friend.) I asked Wise if it would be okay if I made a valkyrie too and proposed the idea of making a valkyrie squad, and the rest is history. :) Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Motifs and aestetics, you say? I've gotta say armor, of course. Liv loves armoring everything she wears, whether it's a ballgown or party outfit. She also sometimes has spears/spearheads incorporated into a pattern in her outfits, since she loves her spear Hope's-point so much. Feathers are also something that appear in all her outfits. While a lot of the other valkyries have wings made of metal in their headdresses or whatever, Liv uses real feathers (from her pegasus Calamity.) The real feathers are meant to give her a slightly softer, more angelic appearance for her "healthcare" role (honestly, I think about Baymax's soft, huggable apparance when I try to reason giving her soft white feathers.) I also always add Norse runes. The ones that usually appear are the ones for protection, healing, good health, warrior, and defense. For her colours, copper/orange, purple, green, and white are all colours that don't often get used when I draw my other gal Fay Fairer, so I decided to use them for Liv. They're all softer colours, again to give that non-threatening medical professional kind of appearance. The white is often associated with nursing/healthcare, and the green is associated with life. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Hmm..... I'm going to say that her best three qualities would probably be "caring", "brave", and optimistic/fun-loving." I'd also maybe put loyal, but she can be so overly loyal that it can get her and others into some serious trouble, I'd expect. Her flaws would definitely be her impulsivity and recklessness, her huge ego, and her inability to take responsibility for her mistakes (which she probably got everyone into from being impulsive). I have no clue how Astrid puts up with having her as a right-hand-man. Question #4 Who are your character's four most important people? Definitely her mother Eir. All Liv wants to do (apart from being a butt-kicking valkyrie) is to be a good healing goddess like her mama and to make her proud (though Liv needs to work on being calm and gentle when she's taking care of people if she wants to be anything like Eir.) And of course, Astrid isn't only Liv's commander, but her best friend as well! Liv's loyalty is, like, 95% directed toward her bestie and she'd do some pretty stupid stuff if Astrid asked her to, or if Astrid was ever in trouble. She'd totally go fist-fight a giant if Astrid so commanded. Of course, we can't forget about Liv's boyfriend (and pet cat) Bast Kat! Again, Liv would totally go fist-fight a giant for him (or, like, wrestle a nile crocodile or something.) She loves that big softy to Ragnarok and beyond. Finally, Liv wouldn't be able to decide between the rest of The Valkyrie Squad. They're her sisters. You can't pick your favourite sister. (Okay, you totally can, but Liv wouldn't want to make anyone mad.) Question #5 What is your character's biggest fear? Liv's thing is healing. That's her bigest role on the squad-- what she can do that the others can't. So not being able to heal someone when it really counts is her biggest fear. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone died on her watch, or even if they lost an arm that she didn't get to in time to reattach. She tends to act annoyed when her friends hurt themselves, like "wow, were you really so dumb as to think it was a good idea to learn arrow-catching?" but she's always secretly worried about them and their health on the inside. Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? Liv's a healing goddess. She can get impaled and it wouldn't leave a mark. In fact, she did get impaled once and she had to get her sisters to help pull the spear out in time before she started healing herself around it. She found it mildly uncomfortable, and mostly annoying. But I swear, if she could scar, she'd be absolutely covered in them. It comes from her impulsive daredevil nature. She'd step in front of a sword for a friend, because she knows she'll be just fine afterwards. She's like a less grumpy Wolverine. Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? That is a very good question that I probably never would have thought about... but I'm gonna say Liv would go Roman. She's not sophistocated enough to be Greek, nor heat-resistant enough to be Egyptian (I swear, she only survives marrying an Egyptian by sitting in front of their home A/C all day.) Liv would be a fan of all the battling going on as the Romans conquer legit everything (though I'm sure she'd still have plenty of issues fitting in with the very structured way that the Romans seem to do things.) Liv could still be the daughter of the Greek/Roman healing god Asclepius (and then maybe being the granddaughter of Apollo could account for her sunny disposition.) Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? Obviously Liv's best childhood friend is Astrid Hedwig, and Astrid reamins Liv's best friend for ever and ever. They've been very close since they were young, doing all sorts of little girl things together when they weren't being subjected to training. Despite Liv's total lack of leadership skills and level-headedness I'm pretty sure that it's Liv's lifelong friendship with Astrid that earned her the second-in-command spot in their generation of valkyries, and thats probably the only reason Astrid still puts up with her and hasn't demoted her all the way down the ranks. Question #9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Do they follow their parents' legacy? Do they become something else? Do they get married and have children? Question #10 What is your character's sexuality? Are they straight? Bi? Homo? Pan? How did they found out they were x? Question #11 Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? Was it your familiar environment? Your personality? Your fears? Question #12 What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? A comment about their family? A memory? Question #13 What is your character's favourite memory? Something with their siblings? The first time they kissed the one they most loved? Question #14 What is your character passionate about? Their legacy? Their loved one? A hobby? Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? And what did get them to be like this? Question #16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? Will they run for their best friend or sibling? Or will they stay quiet? Question #17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? One of the Schuyler Sisters from "Hamilton"? Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera"? J.D. from "Heathers"? Question #18 What feature of your character makes them unique? Their freckles? A tattoo? Question #19 What does your character most love about themselves? Their ability to fly? Their eyes? Their legacy? Question #20 If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get? The question speaks to itself, hehe. Category:Blog posts